


白居的甜SM

by awenzwl



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 宇龙, 白居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awenzwl/pseuds/awenzwl





	白居的甜SM

在白宇和朱一龙互相确定心意后的第六天——

  海风中带点腥甜，柔柔的吹起树叶，打碎了一地的阳光。

  白宇穿着大花裤衩躺在椰树下，有一搭没一塔地摇着扇子，活像一个闲得没事儿的老大爷。

  确实闲。

  他打开手机咬咬牙，把第n句卧槽咽进肚子里。

  龙哥啥意思！

  说好的海滩一起度个假期！结果前天接到个短信说工作上有急事，连吻别都没有就走了！害他一个人独守空闺！寂寞难耐！

  要不是对方一直在微信上颇为诚恳地道歉，他早另寻新欢了！

  哼！

  白宇心浮气躁地拿自己的玫瑰花刺出气，如此良辰美景，没有美人在侧，实属人生一大悲哀啊！他重重地叹了口气。

  “叮！”手机屏幕突然亮起，上面是龙哥发过来的消息。

  “你回头看。”

  白宇看见消息一愣，依言回头，顿时觉得世事再为耀眼，抵不上你一眼情深。

  朱一龙就站在他身后的沙滩上，脸色略有些疲惫，但那双漂亮的眼里却盛满了温柔的笑意，有些长的刘海被风吹起来，一摇一摆像是直接钻进了白宇的心里，白衬衫，牛仔裤，和着蓝天白云日光海鸥。

  唯有如此，方为少年，吾之少年。

  白宇悄悄咽了口口水。

  “老白！”朱一龙笑着朝他跑过来，刚在爱人面前停住便被狠狠拉进怀里。

  白宇拿下巴可劲儿蹭着朱一龙肩膀，嗲声嗲气的撒娇，“臭龙哥，可等死人家了~”

  朱一龙闻言浑身一僵，憋着笑想把这只大型考拉扒下来，无奈对方缠得死紧，他只得作罢，轻轻拍拍白宇后背，安慰道：“老白，对不起，我也不想，可是剧组那边紧急通知......”

  “我不听我不听！”白宇撒泼似的吻上朱一龙的嘴，连把朱一龙抵得后退几步，直压在树干上。

  “唔......”朱一龙觉得嘴被啃得生疼，不由挣扎起来，却看见白宇闭着双眼吻得正投入。

  唉，他在心里叹了口气，随后慢慢地放松自己的身体，任由对方疯狂侵略自己的口腔。

  还能怎么办呢？宠着呗。

  漫长的吻终于结束，白宇却还搂着朱一龙不肯撒手。

  “老白，我真的不是故意的......”慢半拍的朱一龙终于察觉自己的爱人是真有几分怒火，他顿时愧疚的紧，低下头道歉。

  下巴却被人捏住，强行抬起那张羞愧的脸。

  这不看还好，一看到那人可怜巴巴地样子，白宇心里那点气顿时烟消云散。不过他仍旧板着脸，貌似严肃地说：“不是故意的？这是道歉？龙哥唉，我也是抠着时间和你出来玩儿的，你把我一个人扔在这里两天，就一个道歉？”

  “我......我真的很抱歉，老白，对不起......我.......”

  看着对方急红了脸，白宇突然凑上去说：“龙哥，光对不起可没什么用，得来点实际的补偿补偿我。”

  朱一龙一愣：“.......那......那，我送你一辆平衡车？”

  白宇噗的一声笑出来，“龙哥，不会吧，我在你眼里是那种人吗？”他捏了捏朱一龙的腰，满脸坏笑。“今晚，什么都得听我的~”

  朱一龙顿时明白过来，羞得脸更红了，眼睛看着地面一言不发。

  “喂，龙哥~行不行嘛？”白宇拿肩膀撞着对方。“不说话？不说话我当你默认了啊！”

  “......”

  “噗哈哈，龙哥，你脸好红啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

  “......闭嘴你个芒果！”

  太阳西移，世界被镀上暖暖的橙光。

  时间将沧桑刻在他眼角，可他眼里却装满了爱情。

  紧握的双手摇晃着海边的风景，两个人少年模样，踢着浪花前行。

  走着走着，来到一家假日酒店。

  在朱一龙离开的时候，可怜的老白同志只能满世界瞎晃悠，好巧不巧，在这家酒店发现了一间“特殊”的房间。

  “Hello,I’d like to have room 408.”

  “Okay，here is the key.Have a good time~”

  朱一龙看着服务员目送他们的眼神，莫名起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

  “那个，老白，干嘛，干嘛住酒店啊？”

  白宇丢给龙哥一个wink，“马上你就知道了。”说着打开了408的门。

  灯光一亮。朱一龙僵在门口。

  这哪是酒店？这活脱脱是一间调教室。

  只见房间的墙壁上挂满了各种类型的皮鞭，屋顶零零散散地悬着许些铁链，木马，吊床......各种情趣道具一应俱全。

  朱一龙：……

  我可以不进去吗？！！！

  “我没说要来这儿！”朱一龙转身就想跑，却被白宇一把搂住。

  “龙哥～你可是答应了我的！”

  男人的声音糯糯的，里头是说不出的委屈，眼睛一眨一眨硬是挤出点儿泪花。

  看着爱人这副神态，朱一龙一个头两个大。脑海中天人交战好一会儿，他才无奈地叹了一口气。

  算了，就当一回全新的体验吧……他只能这样安慰自己。

  白宇嫌他磨蹭，半拖半拽地把他拉进屋内。

  “龙哥，这游戏不用我教你怎么玩吧？大家都是成年男人了。”白宇环视着屋子的格局，兴奋得像个小澜孩。

  朱一龙的脸火速红了起来，几乎不可见的点了点头。

  “那——”白宇从墙壁上拿下一根皮鞭，用手柄有一搭没一搭的敲在手上，“我们现在可以开始了。”

  他一边说，一边拿起鞭子挑起朱一龙的下巴。

  “脱衣服。”他发出了第一个指令。

  朱一龙咬咬牙，顺从地把白衬衫和牛仔裤从自己身上脱下来，直到身上只剩一条内裤，他的手几次扒在边上就是不敢往下拉。

  “白宇……”他可怜巴巴地发出哀求。

  “啪”，一记鞭子狠狠地落在他的腰侧，疼得朱一龙险些跌倒，他委屈又愤怒地看向白宇。

  “你干什么！”

  “白宇是你能叫的吗？”

  那个男人神色严肃，不怒而威，竟让朱一龙觉得有些害怕。

  “啪”，又一鞭落在朱一龙脚边，“脱！”

  看着地毯上留下的痕迹，朱一龙努力抑制自己心理的惧意。闭上眼，深呼吸，咬牙一把脱下了内裤。

  若是他睁眼，一定能看见白宇憋笑憋出内伤的表情。

  等到朱一龙睁开已经泛红的双眼，白宇瞬间收敛了笑意，瞬间恢复了高高在上的模样。

  他伸出手紧紧捏住朱一龙的下巴。“你应该叫我什么？”声音冷漠不含感情。

  朱一龙深吸一口气，酝酿着自己的情绪。

  ......算了算了，既然都来了，还不如让爱人尽兴地玩儿，自己是个演员，角色扮演可能是羞耻了一点，不过应该......不是难事。

  想通之后，朱一龙抬起那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，害羞地喊到：“主......人。”

  一声轻飘飘的“主人”像个百来斤的大铁球砸得白宇眼冒金星，飘飘然颇有登仙之感，控制欲，占有欲和身下那物齐齐高涨。

  “跪下。”他激动得声线微微颤抖。

  对面那人也毫不反抗，咬咬嘴唇，径直跪了下去。

  “呼......”，白宇抑制着欲火，“我说什么，你做什么，懂吗？”

  “懂......”

  “谁懂？”

  “我......”

  “啪”鞭子舔过朱一龙雪白的臀部。

  “谁？！”白宇的声音似乎暗含怒火。

  朱一龙的耳尖也变得通红。

  “奴......奴隶......懂了......呜......”他将哽咽吞进喉咙。

  “我是谁？”

  “是......是主人......”

  “很好，”白宇摸着朱一龙光滑的背脊，“来，向你的主人，展示你的身体。”

  朱一龙瞬间僵住，这个命令远远超出了他能接受的范围，他脑子里一片空白，呼吸因恐惧变得颤抖。

  可白宇并没有因为这样的反应鞭打他，他深知不能伤害到爱人的心理，所以只是一遍又一遍温柔地抚摸着爱人的背脊。

  “你爱我吗？”他突然在朱一龙耳边轻轻地问。

  朱一龙还在愣神，却也条件反射般回答到：“爱......当然爱......”

  不爱能让你这么折磨我？！他在心里画着圈圈。

  “那就放心把自己交给我，”白宇声音温柔得像初春的风，一吹，就在朱一龙心上吹气层层涟漪。“龙哥，相信我，相信你的爱人，会让你快乐，让你幸福，龙哥，无论何时何地，我都不会把你置于危险之中，现在，你在我面前，可以脱下衣服，脱下防备，脱下面具，脱下羞耻心，脱下自己的意识，你可以放放心心地把自己交给我，因为，我同样，深深地爱着你。”

  朱一龙抬眼定定地看着白宇的脸庞，大眼睛里慢慢漾出一层水花。他轻轻地仰头，吻上白宇的唇。

  一吻极尽缠绵，彼此交换着温柔的爱意。

  待到几乎窒息，两人才分开。

  白宇笑着摸了摸嘴唇，道：“你的便宜我都还没有占到，怎么先让你占了我的便宜”，白宇低下头看着羞涩咬唇的朱一龙，“这样可不行，今晚，你都没有吻我的机会了～”

  “来吧，宝贝，现在，向我展示你的身体。”

  朱一龙闭着眼深吸一口气，努力放松自己的肌肉，缓缓地将双手背在身后，将双腿慢慢分开，羞涩地露出点幽地美景。

  白宇拿着鞭子从颈部沿着胸腹的沟壑下滑，最后将手柄抵在后穴入口，轻轻一戳，换来朱一龙身体的一阵猛颤。

  看着爱人可爱的反应，白宇笑着站起来，走到一张束缚椅边，“爬过来。”

  朱一龙依言，双手着地，像动物一样爬行过去，乖乖地跪在那人脚边。

  白宇揉揉他的头发，然后一把把他抱上了椅子，接着将他的双手束于头顶，双腿分开束于椅子的两侧。

  手轻轻抚摸过爱人的身体，在那可爱的乳头上打着转儿，时不时恶意地狠捏一下，换来爱人无助的挣扎和喘息。

  “叮铃叮铃~”一道白光闪过，一对带有铃铛的乳夹稳稳地落在那可怜的乳头上，银白色的光泽里夹杂点暗红，惹来朱一龙本能的挣扎，不过他一动反而像是在把自己的乳头往白宇手上送。

  一面镜落在椅子对面，恰好能让椅子上的人看到自己。

  白宇附在朱一龙耳边喃喃道：“宝贝儿，你看，你多美。”

  朱一龙听话地看去，入目便是浑身赤裸的自己，他神魂一个激荡，吓得赶紧闭眼。

  “呵~不愿意看？好，那我们就不看了！”

  话音刚落，眼罩便套在了朱一龙头上，将一切光明隔绝在外面。

  朱一龙全身一紧，“白......不！主......主人，别......别这样，我......我害怕......”

  一双温暖的手轻轻抚摸着他紧绷的肌肉，白宇的声音响在耳侧，“宝贝儿，你忘了我刚刚说的话了吗？别怕，我绝不可能伤害你，我也会一直陪着你，把你自己交给我，别怕。”

  像一剂治伤的良药，白宇的话又一次安抚住瑟瑟发抖的爱人。

  目不能视，反而让身体敏感无比，仿佛空气因子也长出了小触手，不停拨弄着自己身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

  朱一龙只能尽量将注意力放在白宇身上，他的呼吸，他的脚步声，甚至是他身上衣服摩擦发出的声音，对朱一龙都仿若天籁，只有这些声音环绕着他，他才知道白宇就在他身边，他才能有安全感。

  突然，所有声音都消失了，朱一龙吃力地抬起头，茫然无措的“环视”四周。

  “主人?.....主人.......啊！”

  挥鞭的声音划破空气，直冲捆在椅子上的身体去，粗糙的鞭子狠狠舔上朱一龙大腿内侧，他闪躲无果，只带动了胸前的铃铛。清脆的铃声和饱含媚意的痛呼交织在一起，给燥热的房间又加了一把火。

  一鞭接着一鞭，白宇没有任何停顿，他的鞭打技术并不好，本只想打打朱一龙的大腿内侧，却心抖手也抖得祸害了朱一龙的全部下半身。

  腰腹，膝盖，甚至臀缝都不规则地挂着些红痕。

  白宇看着自己的“杰作”，听着朱一龙微微的哽咽，他不好意思地吐吐舌头，伸手想摸摸爱人的身体表达自己的歉意。

  可朱一龙刚受了一顿鞭打，加上身体此时敏感不已，感觉到离伤痕越来越近的温度，他剧烈地挣扎起来，慌乱中还吐出了难得听见的脏字。

  白宇身形一顿，看着挣扎的朱一龙心里腾得一股火起。

  挣扎啥？

  自己刚刚下手都是有轻重的，那些鞭伤连个皮都没蹭破。

  还爆粗了？

  对主人！还敢爆粗？！

  看来是真的得收拾他一下了。

  白宇气呼呼地拿来一个口塞，捏住朱一龙的下巴一股脑塞了进去。

  “呜呜！呜呜呜！”

  这下口不能言，目不能视，朱一龙眼泪直接淌了下来，无法闭合的双唇酸涩无比，无法控制地流下一缕缕津液。

  白宇东挑西拣拿出一支情趣蜡烛，默默点燃，将它斜放在朱一龙胸前。

  “啪”一朵温度灼人的烛花开在白皙的胸膛上。

  “呜！呜呜.......呜呜呜......”

  椅子上的人用力挣扎着，却被束带一次又一次按回椅子上。

  灼热的液体摧残着这具美丽的躯体，锁骨，乳头，肚脐，大腿，甚至微微红肿的伤痕上也落上了点点烛泪。

  一串抹上润滑剂的串珠也被毫不留情的塞入后穴，无奈串珠有些长，白宇也不敢伤到自己的爱人，留下两颗紫色的珠子吊在体外，上面的液体泛着晶莹又淫糜的光。

  后穴惨遭玩弄，乳头上的铃铛不停作响，敏感的身体处处红痕，在这般遭遇下，朱一龙的性器竟是颤颤巍巍地立了起来，顶端吐着些白浊。

  眼看着龙哥竟有了性趣，白宇心里自是一阵得意，他摘下朱一龙的眼罩和口塞，一只手恶意地塞着吊在朱一龙体外的串珠。

  “啊！啊啊......别，不......停下来呜呜呜......”

  “停下来？你有什么资格命令我？”白宇轻抚着对方颤抖的嘴唇。

  “你之前，说什么来着？要把我怎么样呢？再说一遍~”

  朱一龙蓦得睁大眼睛，惊恐的求饶：“不，，没有，呜呜呜，主人，我错了呜呜呜，别！啊啊啊！不......我错了.....别塞了，会......会坏，不不！呜呜呜呜呜......”

  “不塞了？好~”白宇笑得一脸慈祥，手却将深埋体内的串珠一把拉了出来。

  “啊！————”

  后穴猛烈的摩擦碰撞带来莫大的刺激，竟直接让朱一龙射了出来，白浊尽数喷在镜面，斑驳的映出了白宇的一脸坏笑。

  他轻柔的拍拍朱一龙的头，调笑着：“哥哥，你看你，怎么喷得到处都是，还有这里~”他的手轻易地就插进了朱一龙的后穴，“这里好湿好紧啊，呵呵~他还在吸我的手指呢哥哥~”

  这“哥哥”刺激着朱一龙本就已经短路的大脑，他还记得，也就一个月前，声音的主人还眼含泪水地为他唱着这首歌。

  当初多深情，现在就多“深侵”！

  白宇再也忍耐不住，拉下裤链直接整根没入，后穴突然的撕裂感和饱胀感让朱一龙一个白眼差点昏死过去。

  意识还模糊着，就感觉自己浑身都要被摇散架，就像大海里的一叶扁舟。

  朱一龙努力睁开双眼，只能模模糊糊地看见正努力耕耘的“大海”。

  “啊，慢，慢一点......呜......唔......”

  他破碎的呻吟很快淹没在唇齿之中。

  白宇硕大的性器就像打桩机，每一次都深深地打在敏感点上，朱一龙脚上的束缚被解开，双腿被白宇举在肩头，雪白的臀部被捏得红肿，囊袋打在翘臀上，啪啪声和着铃铛和呻吟经久不息。

  朱一龙的性器在一次次撞击中再次挺立，正要到释放时却被白宇死死捏住，他眼前一阵阵发白，连哀求声也发不出来。

  “呼......呼......哥哥，想射吗？”

  “啊.....,想......呜......”

  “求我，求我就让你射！”

  “呜......呜呜.....”

  “不想射吗？啊？呼呼.....”白宇又一次狠狠地撞击。“求我，嗯？”

  “啊啊啊，呜呜，求......求......我要射.......”

  “说完整！”

  “啊啊啊！”朱一龙彻底崩溃，眼泪一颗颗砸在椅子上，他嗓音沙哑，几乎力竭地狂喊：“求主人让奴隶射出来，求主人让奴隶射出来，求主人让奴隶射出来！啊啊啊啊啊！”

  白宇在他体内猛得几个来回，突然停住不动，发烫的性器在蜜穴里再次涨大，然后他松开了对朱一龙顶端的桎梏，俩人一齐喷射而出。

  一股热流似乎是要冲进小腹。

  丫的这小子尿尿呢？！

  这是朱一龙昏迷前的最后一个念头。

——————————————————

  眼皮被熨得有些发烫，朱一龙疲惫的睁开双眼，发现日头正烈，自己已经回到了别墅，身上穿着一套干净的睡衣。

  他忍住全身的酸痛坐起来，在床头发现了一杯温度正好的水。

  水杯下面压了一张涂鸦。

  也不知是哪个手残的小孩儿画的。纸上估摸着是两个人，手牵着手在晒太阳。一个歪着头笑得傻兮兮的，似乎是想往另一个人肩上靠。

  朱一龙抿嘴笑起来。

  纸的背后写着：

  醒来觉得，甚是爱你。


End file.
